Map to Zombie Treasure
This is a story about Crazy Dave and the Plants following directions from an old map that leads to the so-called "Zombie Treasure", and how Dr. Zomboss wants to steal it, of course. Created by Ariq1144. 'Characters' *Crazy Dave *Sunflower *Peashooter *Repeater *Wall-nut *Dr. Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Snow Pea *Digger Zombie *Potato Mine *Bungee Zombie 'Prologue' Crazy Dave: "Woobee! That movie about following a map was great!" . . . (silence) Crazy Dave: "It makes me want to do so aswell!" . . . (more silence) Crazy Dave: "..." . . . (SILENCE) Crazy Dave: "Oh, look! A map!" *picks up an old map* 'Chapter 1: An Old Map' One peaceful day in Neighborville, the Plants are having fun, and no zombie in sight. Until... Crazy Dave: "GUYS!!! GUYS!!!" Sunflower: "Hi, Dave! What is it?" Crazy Dave: "Guess what?? I found the ancient map that leads to the long lost Zombie Treasure!" Peashooter: "Wow! Really?" Crazy Dave: "Yeah! It turns out it was here in Neighborville all along!" Repeater: "Cool! Let's find it!" Crazy Dave: "Yeah! I hope the Zombies won't steal this map! That would be un-good!" Wall-nut: "Come think of it, we haven't seen a zombie attack since a few days ago." Crazy Dave: "For all I know, they could be monitoring us right now through a camera in that gnome's eyes! Wabby wabbo." Sunflower: "Haha! That's silly!" Meanwhile, at Zomboss HQ... Dr. Zomboss: "DARN IT! His intuition is always good!" Conehead Zombie: "Maybe it's because of that pot he wears everyday." Dr. Zomboss: "The only thing that pot is good for is to store his brain as I COOK IT!" Conehead Zombie: "So now what will you do?" Dr. Zomboss: "I shall steal this so-called map of Zombie Treasure and see what treasure awaits! After all, I'm a zombie, so that means it is valid to be MY treasure! Mwuahahahahahah!!!" Back to the Plants... Peashooter: "So? Where does the map start?" Crazy Dave: "Hmm... let's see... aha! We have to go this way!" *runs* Peashooter: "H-Hey! Wait!" The Plants try to catch up with Dave* 'Chapter 2: See Directions' Repeater: *Huff* *Puff* "Don't just leave us like that!" Crazy Dave: "Here's where we start! The odd tree with a little birdie on it! Hmm..." *A flamingo ornament is seen stuck to a branch* Crazy Dave: "Hmm, looks about right. Now, from here we take 20 steps to northeast!" *walks away* Sunflower: "Uhh... Dave? I don't think that's northeast." Crazy Dave: "Huh? But my compass shows so!" Peashooter: "Lemme take a look." *Peashooter inspects Dave's compass* Peashooter: "OH MY GOSH DAVE THAT'S A WATCH!" Crazy Dave: "So... it's not a compass?" Peashooter: "No it's not! Those are completely two different things!" Crazy Dave: "...huh. So that's why directions keep spinning! I thought it's because I'm CRAAAAAAAZY! Wabby wabbo." Sunflower: "Uh, here, you can borrow my compass." Crazy Dave: "OK! Now we go northeast!" *A Pole Vauting Zombie vaults and snatches the map from Crazy Dave's hand* Pole Vaulting Zombie: *Is running* "Map iz get!" Sunflower: "Gasp!" Peashooter: "Oh no!" Repeater: "Get him!" *The Plants chase the Pole Vaulting Zombie while shooting projectiles at it* Snow Pea: "Eat this!!" *A frozen pea hit Pole Vaulting Zombie, causing it to move slower* Repeater: "There! He's slowed down! ATTACK!!!" *A barrage of peas hit Pole Vaulting Zombie, causing its head to fell off* Pole Vaulting Zombie: "Aaugh!" Peashooter: "Yeah!" Sunflower: "Phew! Good thing we managed to get it back!" Crazy Dave: "Wabber jabber! My MAP!" *grabs the map* "OH NO!!! IT'S UPSIDE DOWN!!!" Repeater: "Uh, just turn it upside down again." Crazy Dave: "AHA! That fixed it! I should turn my toaster upside down the next time it gets broken!" Sunflower: "That pole vaulter snatched our map... Zomboss must be the one behind this!" Repeater: "So he knows about this map, and wants to acquire it to have that treasure! We cannot let it happen! We must hurry to find the treasure before a zombie snatches the map again!" Sunflower: "Where to next, Dave?" Crazy Dave: "Let's see... oh! This way!" *The Plants follow him* Crazy Dave: "Hmm... it says here to stop near a big rock with an explanatory description written on it." *The word "ROCK" is written on the rock* Crazy Dave: "Hmm, this seems to be it! Now, keep moving southeast until—" *A Digger Zombie snatches the map, then burrows back underground* Digger Zombie: "It'z MINE! (no pun intended)" Repeater: "HEY!!!" Potato Mine: "Lemme get 'em!" *burrows underground* *A dirt trail is chasing another dirt trail* *The dirt trails are getting closer* *Getting closer...!* SPUDOW!!!!! *The map shoots out from underground, then hit Crazy Dave's pot* CLANK! Crazy Dave: "AAAHH!!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!" Peashooter: "Calm down, it's just the map!" Crazy Dave: "Oh yeah! The mapity map of mapness!" Sunflower: "This is the second time they managed to snatch it from us! We have to be VERY careful!" Repeater: "You have the right idea! Where to next?" Crazy Dave: "SOUTHWEST!" *runs like a lunatic* Sunflower: "Dave! Wait up!" Peashooter: "Huff! Here we go!" *The Plants follow him* 'Chapter 3: Zombie Treasure' Crazy Dave: "Now! It says here there should be a statue of irritating beast nearby!" Peashooter: "What about a statue of a fluffy cat over there?" Crazy Dave: "Agh! I hate cats!" Sunfower: "Why? Cats are adorabe!" Crazy Dave: "You should never trust a cat. *A Bungee Zombie snatches the map* Bungee Zombie: "YEE-HAH!" Sunflower: "Not again!!" Crazy Dave: "AGH! BUNGEES! I HATE THEM! HATE THEM WITH A PASSION! (And a vengeance!)" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahahahahah! Lost something?" *is riding a hovering vehicle, holding the map* Repeater: "HEY! THAT MAP IS OURS!" Dr. Zomboss: "Too bad! It's MINE NOW!" *hovers away* Crazy Dave: "Wabby wabbo!! Follow that Mr. Boss Guy!!" *Crazy Dave and the Plants chase Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "Let's see now, the map instructs me to go northwest! Aha!" Peashooter: *Huff* *Puff* "He's fast!" Repeater: "Then we have to be FASTER! Come on!!" *Intense chasing scene* Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm, proceed to go this direction until I spot a red X mark. Aha! There it is!" *hovers lower* Peashooter: "There he is!" Sunflower: "Wait, isn't this place..." Repeater: "OUR FRONT YARD!? WE JUST GET BACK TO WHERE WE WERE!" Crazy Dave: "Huh. Isn't that interesting? I was wondering if that red X on the front yard was the red X mentioned in the map." Peashooter: "Wait, you knew about it?" Crazy Dave: "Of course! I was thinking maybe it wasn't the same red X." Sunflower: "..." Dr. Zomboss: "You are too late! I have found this treasure first, so that means I OWN it! Nyahahah!" *throws a practical cage* *Crazy Dave and the Plants are trapped inside the cage* Peashooter: "Aaagh! You vile!!!" Sunflower: *Struggles* "Uugh! It won't budge!" Repeater: "LET US GO!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Ha ha ha! Now, with my Excavator-o-Matic 2000 I shall unearth this prized possession!" *Dr. Zomboss turned on the Excavator-o-Matic 2000, and it starts to dig on the red X* CLANK! Dr. Zomboss: "Yes... YES!!!" *Dr. Zomboss grabs the now unearthed metal box* Dr. Zomboss: "This treasure is officially mine! Ooh! Looks like it's not even locked!" Sunflower: "Noo!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Let's see now..." *opens the metal box* *Inside the metal box was a robot with a mallet arm* Dr. Zomboss: "Huh?" *The robot activates* ZT-9000: "ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE. TARGET DETECTED. CODENAME: ZOMBIE #026. INITIATING RESPONSE SEQUENCE #0001." *ZT-9000 smacks Dr. Zomboss with the mallet* Dr. Zomboss: "Aaurghh!!!" ZT-9000: "ATTACK! ATTACK!" Dr. Zomboss: *Keeps getting hit* "Argh! Ow! Enough! Aaaaahhh!!!" *runs away* ZT-9000: "TARGET ESCAPING. ACTIVATING ROCKET THRUSTERS." *chases Dr. Zomboss* . . . . . . . . . '' ''*The Plants stare at Crazy Dave* Crazy Dave: "...Oh, did you think I said zombie treasure? No, I said zombie THRASHER!" Sunflower: "Ahahahahah!" *The Plants laugh* . . . . . . . . . '' '''Repeater:' "This is pathetic." THE END! 'Epilogue' Peashooter: "So... how are we going to escape this cage?" Crazy Dave: "Funny you ask!" . . . . . . . . . '' ''*Midnight falls* . . . . . . . . . '' ''*Cough* . . . . . . . . . '' '''Repeater:' "Well." Category:Fanfics